


Butterflies

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, Gen, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Bug" challenge. Bernard is afraid of something unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

Bernard closed the car door and shuddered. “Man, I can deal with lots of things.”

Lupo started up the car. “Just not…butterflies?”

Bernard nodded. “The place was crawling with them!”

“It’s relevant to the case. We had to go in there.”

“Yeah.”

“This seems like a joke.”

“Damn it, Lupes, it’s not a joke! I can’t stand butterflies. They’re freaky.”

“Is it the colors or the fact that they’re harmless that bothers you?”

“If you’re not going to be serious about this—“

“I’m sorry. I just don’t think I’ve ever encountered anyone that’s afraid of butterflies before.”

“We all have our quirks. This is one of mine.”


End file.
